plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Newspaper Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} Newspaper Zombie jest zombie występującym w grach Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Czyta on gazetę, którą trzyma w rękach. Jeśli ją straci zatrzymuje się, po czym gwałtownie przyspiesza, atakując z większą skutecznością. Niektóre rośliny atakują zarówno go, jak i gazetę. Powraca w kontynuacji, a jego umiejętność jest taka sama. Posiada jednak więcej zdrowia i po zniszczeniu gazety jest jeszcze szybszy, oraz o wiele szybciej je rośliny. Ulepszenie to dało mu miano jednego z najtrudniejszych do pokonania zombie. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies His newspaper provides limited defense. Toughness: low Newspaper Toughness: low Speed: normal, then fast (after losing newspaper) Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku puzzle. No wonder he's freaking out. TŁUMACZENIE Jego gazeta przyjmuje na siebie małe obrażenia. Wytrzymałość: niska Wytrzymałość gazety: niska Szybkość: normalna, potem wysoka (po stracie gazety) Newspaper Zombie był TAK blisko do skończenia sudoku. Nie dziw się więc, że oszalał. Plants vs. Zombies 2 TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic, then Flighty after newspaper breaks. Newspaper protects zombie, who is then enraged when it is destroyed You can't really blame him for getting so upset; he was THIS close to finishing the crossword (23 down was "Brains"). TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Podwyższona Szybkość: Zwykła, potem fruwająca Gazeta ochrania tego zombie, który jest niezwykle wściekły po zniszczeniu jej. Nie można go winić za to zdenerwowanie; był TAK blisko do skończenia krzyżówki (23 w dół były "Mózgi") Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 2-1, 2-2, 3-2, 3-4, 5-10 *Mini-gry: Wall-nut Bowling, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, BOMB All Together! *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Noc, Last Stand: Mgła, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: wszystkie poziomy *Co-op Mode: wszystkie poziomy poza Co-op Day i Co-op Bowling *Inne: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Piñata Party *Modern Day: Dnie 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 13, 17-31, Highway to the Danger Room i "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Newspaper Zombie jest bardzo łatwym do pokonania zombie. Wystarczy używać roślin atakujących 2 punktami obrażeń na raz (na przykład Repeater), które nie potrzebują do pokonaniu zombie nawet Wall-nuta. Najskuteczniejszą bronią są jednak Winter Melon i Melon-pult. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, Newspaper Zombie jest bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Skuteczną bronią przeciw niemu są Winter Melony, Dusk Lobbery i Primal Wall-nuty. Ta trójka roślin powinna sobie poradzić z nim. Tak wygląda ta taktyka: 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Moonflower 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Primal Wall-nut 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Moonflower 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Primal Wall-nut 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Moonflower 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Primal Wall-nut 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Moonflower 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Primal Wall-nut 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Moonflower 30px|link=Dusk Lobber 30px|link=Primal Wall-nut Dodatkowo, skuteczne są Shadow-shroom i Hypno-shroom, które ignorują gazetę, a co ważniejsze nie rozwścieczają go. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jest jednym z najsłabszych zombie. *Nagłówek na jego gazecie to "ZOMBIE". *Gazetę trzyma do góry nogami. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Wydaje takie same odgłosy co w 1 części gry. *Nagłówek na jego gazecie to tym razem "Daily Brains". *Po zniszczeniu gazety tak szybko je, że zdąży zjeść Chompera zanim ten zareaguje. en:Newspaper Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Modern Day Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Noc Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time